


A Better Son/Daughter

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Misgendering, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nathan Prescott, Transgender, Transphobia, best friends victoria and nathan, but there'll be good stuff too, deadnaming implied, i was feeling bad so the first two ficlets have some transphobic shit happening, trans victoria chase, victoria is a closet weeaboo, wlw and mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: A drabble collection showing little snippets into the lives of Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase.





	A Better Son/Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for unsupportive families + mentions of sean prescott and a dysphoria/dissociation combo meal
> 
> this bit is about nate's sister kris ! and her uh. not being super supportive about his identity

Victoria’s slender legs and arms were warm wrapped around his own scarred, sickly thin ones. Her golden hair was sticky with sweat and he pressed his own sweating mouth to her hot temple, breathing deep against her skin like he’d just come up from drowning. He was so desperately glad she was here. She always made it better. Easier.

It had happened again.

“Kris is a good sister,” he promised, as if making excuses even meant anything anymore. “She’s just got bad memory, right?”

Victoria knew he was talking to himself, the air, the room, and to Kris, miles and miles and miles away she may be, but she still held him closer, soothing his hair. “I know. It’s still allowed to hurt.”

But he didn’t want it to hurt. “I know.” He breathed deeply again, nose pressed against her, lips pressed in a hard, thin line. “It’s just a name.”

Victoria had read the email, had been present for the email. It was about a lot more than anyone’s name. It was about  _ Nathan  _ and  _ his _ identity. “You’re worth more than that.”

Nathan’s leg twitched violently, his shin knocking into Victoria’s on accident. He winced. She did not. He said, quietly, “I... know that. I think.” 

Her hair was wet with sweat, both of them sweltering from the added heat of the heater, the blankets, and the heavy winter clothing. He nuzzled his cheek against the hot strands of hair, pulling her hard against him, ignoring the feeling of her head on his chest and ignoring the way it made him anxious.

“Why can’t she get it right, Vic? Why won’t she  _ try? _ ”

Silence passed. White noise filled the air; voices from people outside, enjoying their snow day, and the hum of the heater. Nathan’s throat was too tight. Miles and miles and miles away, Kris was choking him, and she didn’t even know. Didn’t even care.

She was a good sister. For a long time, in that shitty house with that shitty family, she had been the blinding light, the bright flame keeping Nathan alive. He still loved her so, so much, but she wanted Nathan to be a good sister, too. She wanted him to be something else, something  _ normal _ , just like their father did.

The sound of grinding teeth interrupted the sad silence. Nathan’s hands were cruel where they gripped Victoria’s expensive silk. “ _Fuck_ this,” he hissed. “ ** _Fuck_** _this_.”

Victoria’s arms held Nathan to the Earth, tight as they were. Victoria was warm, and real, and alive, and so was Nathan. He told himself that, over and over. It was okay. “Fuck this,” she agreed, the rhythm of her pulse like a song against Nathan’s skin. “ _ Fuck _ this.”

Nathan didn’t know how long they stayed there, holding each other and sweating. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was there and she knew him and she  _ breathed _ . She was real.  _ He _ was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are a writers best friends !


End file.
